Varázslatos nyaralás
by Zgizi
Summary: Ez a történet a Varázsatos tanév és a Varázslatos iskola című történeteim folytatása, vagyis a trilógia befejező része. Ebben a részben szintén Jeny, Kevin és Juan a főszereplők, de immár tizenöt évesek,szóval négy évvel az előző rész után játszódik. Aki
1. Estélyi és dinoszaurusz?

Kinyílt az ajtó, és három tizenöt év körüli fiatal sétált ki rajta. Egy vörös hajú magas lány, és két szőkésbarna hajú nyurga fiú. A két fiú egy - egy kutyát sétáltatott. Végigsétáltak a kerten, és a kapun keresztül az utcára értek.

- Mikor jön a busz? - kérdezte Jeny.

- 8:32 - kor.

- Akkor siessünk!

- De úgyis késik - vetette közbe az idősebb fiú, Juan, bár ettől kezdve mégis kicsit gyorsabb tempóban haladtak. Körülbelül húsz percre laktak buszmegállótól, így amikor a jármű föltűnt a kanyarban, rohanniuk kellett, hogy elérjék.

Az ajtónál lihegve álltak meg. Nyár volt, 35 fokos hőség, és ezen még az ujjatlan póló és a sort sem segített. A buszon szerencsére ki voltak nyitva az ablakok. Leültek egy négyes beugróba.

- Mit gondoltok, mit tervez Hermione? - kérdezte kíváncsian Jeny.

- Nem tudom - szólt bosszúsan Kevin. - Se ő, se apa nem mond nekünk semmit.

- Szerintem valami versenyfélét szerveznek - közölte véleményét Juan, aki a maga részéről lezártnak tekintette a dolgot.

- Nem hiszem! - érvelt Jeny -, hiszen akkor miért alakították át a Nyugati Tornyot? - a Nyugati Torony amolyan társalgóként üzemelt, de Jenyék nem igazán jártak oda, hiszen erre a célra tökéletesen megfelelt a klubhelyiség is.

- Majd meglátjuk - zárta le a vitát Kevin. Az út további részében az új tankönyveikről beszélgettek. Igen érdekesek is voltak köztük.

- Szerintetek miért kell hüllő -, és haltant tanulnunk? Ott van a legendás lények gondozása - fakadt ki Kevin. Nem volt elég nekik a többi tantárgy is?

Micsodát? Olyan könyvünk is van?

- Aha, az a címe, hogy Hüllő -, és haltan Európában.

- Nézzétek csak! - kiáltott föl Jeny, miközben tovább böngészte tankönyveik listáját. Fogunk tanulni paleontológiát!

- Mileontológiát?

- Paleontológiát. Lényegében őslénytant.

- Az tök jó - mondta mindn lelkesedés nélkül Juan. Nem elég, hogy apa is valami új lényt tenyésztett ki, még néhány dinoszauruszt is ránk szabadítanak?

- Ki tudja - csóválta a fejét lemondóan Jeny. Nagyon szerettek a Scarlonba járni, itt voltak a barátaik, és az iskola is nagyszerű volt. A kedvenceik a kéthetenként megrendezett programok voltak.

Megérkeztek Londonba, és a Foltozott Üstön, és egy kis udvaron keresztül az Abszol út tárult a szemük elé. Nagy volt a forgalom, hiszen mindenki az utolsó pillanatokra hagyta a bevásárlást. Sok volt a tíz - tizenöt év körüli fiatal, akik most készültek a Scarlonba és a Roxfortba. Kevinék több évfolyam -, és osztálytársukkal is találkoztak. A Mágikus Menazséria előtt Gadával és apjával, Madam Malkinnál pedig Selinnel. Egyedül ácsorgott, és felvidult, amikor megpillantotta az ismerős arcokat.

- Sziasztok! - köszönt mosolyogva. Az elmúlt négy évben egész jól kijöttek egymással, sőt még időként beszélgettek is. Így volt ez most is.

- Már húsz perce itt ácsorgok! - mondta drámai hangon. - Anyu Madam Malkinnal nézegeti az anyagokat, nekem meg itt kell várnom, amíg hajlandók kiválasztani kettőt. Ti is estélyiért jöttetek?

- Aha. Nem tudod, hogy miért kell? - érdeklődött Kevin.

- Nektek kéne tudni, elvégre a ti szüleitek az igazgatók - vonogatta a vállát Seline. Ebben a pillanatban raktárból az üzletbe vezető ajtón kilépett az őszülő Madam Malkin, és egy csinos vörös hajú nő, Hannah Abott Malfoy. A három jó barát most találkozott először Seline édesanyjával, és meglepődtek, hiszen Hannáht szülei elmondásából szerény, félénk lánynak képzelték el. Mindenesetre boldognak látszott.

A bolt tulajdonosnője két anyagot tartott a kezében. Egy liláskék selymet és egy szintén liláskék pamutot. Néhány perc alatt elkészítette az óhajtott ruhadarabokat, és miután Selinék fizettek, távozni készültek. Ahogy a lány megfordult, derékig érő szőke haja meglegyintette Kevin arcát. A lány még rámosolygott a barátokra, aztán méltóságteljesen kisétált az üzletből.

- Hasonlít az apjára - konstatálta magában Juan.

- Csak a viselkedése, a természete nem - rázta a fejét Jeny.

- Mit kértek kedveskéim? - kérdezte egy rekedt hang.

- Két estélyi ruhát - szólt Jeny. Hosszan válogatott a pirosas-narancssárga anyagok között, majd még hosszabban, míg kitalálta a neki tetsző fazonokat, de háromnegyed óra alatt már meg is voltak.

Jókedvűen értek haza, hiszen alig várták a holnapi napot. Iskolájukba mindig szívesen tértek vissza. Ne is sejtették, hogy milyen izgalmas évnek néznek elébe.

Azt sem értették, hogy miért kell fürdőruhát, meg lenge öltözéket vinniük, de hát így szólt a levél, és ami kell, az kell. Ennek volt köszönhető, hogy mind a három fiatal fejenként két bőrönddel találkozott a házuk előtt, hogy elinduljanak a King's Crossra.

A vonaton nagy zsibongás volt, hiszen az elsőévesek izgatottan rohangásztak a folyosón. Alig várták, hogy megpillanthassák iskolájukat, akárcsak az a hat fiatal, akik a vonat legelső kocsijában ültek, lévén Vezetők. Az ő feladatuk volt felügyelni és vigyázni a gyerekekre, és hogy minden rendben zajljon le. A vörös és a szőke hajú lány időnként fölálltak, és rászóltak a rosszcsont gyerekekre, de amúgy jókedvűen beszélgettek. Találgatták, hogy mire kellenek az estélyi -, és a lenge ruhák, meg persze hogy miért jó nekik, ha tudnak dinoszauruszt szelídíteni, arról nem is beszélve, hogy azok már több százmillió éve kihaltak.


	2. Zebráf vezette hintó?

A helyszín az Ebédlő. Hermione fölállt, és beszélni kezdett:

- Üdvözlöm régi, és új diákjainkat. Örömmel jelenthetem be, hogy immár 342 - en koptatjátok iskolánk padjait. Először is beosztjuk az elsősöket, ugyanis az ezt követő információk mélyen befolyásolják majd a társaság komolyságát - sétált mosolyogva egy tükörhöz. A diákok, mint mindig most is a pirosas-narancssárga, a kékeslila és a zöldessárga asztalokhoz huppantak le. A beosztás végén az igazgatónő újra felállt:

- És most! Egyetlen mondanivalóm van, de ez a ti és a mi egész évünket befolyásolja majd. Gondolom, egyesek tudják szüleiktől, akik nem, azok most megtudják, hogy régen szokás volt, hogy az iskolák néhány diákja meglátogat egy másik varázslóiskolát, és néhány hónapig ott vendégeskedik. Idén testvériskolánk, a Gerlasz néhány diákja vendégeskedik majd nálunk. Két hét múlva érkezik a hat tanuló, és veletek együtt fognak járni órákra három hónapig. Ezt a vendéglátást úgy fogják viszonozni a Görögországi iskola vezetői, hogy a hat legsikeresebb diákot a negyedik és az ötödik évfolyamból meghívják szintén három hónapra az iskola tulajdonában lévő szállodába. Ez már a nyár folyamán fog bekövetkezni, ezért természetesen nem fogtok tanulni, mindazonáltal a megismert hat diákkal ott is találkozhattok majd. Mint azt legidősebb és negyedikes társaitok tapasztalhatták, órarendjükbe néhány plusz tantárgy került be. Ezzel csupán az iskola jóakaratúságát szeretnénk ismét megnyerni, hiszen a Gerlaszban a hüllő -, és haltan, és a paleontológia a két legfontosabb mágiaág. A további részleteket meg fogjátok tudni, legkésőbb jövő hét pénteken, de addig is éljen a tanulás! - azzal leült.

A diákoknak azon része, akinek volt étvágya a bejelentés után, jóízűen állt neki a lakomának. Juan és Jeny habzsolta a sok finomságot, de Kevin alig bírt nyugton maradni.

- Tök jó, nem gondoljátok? Király, hogy végre történik valami izgalmas itt a suliban, és biztos tök jó fejek a görög diákok!

- Tényleg, biztos, de nekem kicsit furcsa, hogy hogyan fogjuk megérteni egymást - vetette közbe Jeny.

- Szerintem anyuék meg fogják oldani! - szólt bele a beszélgetésbe Juan.

- Mit mondasz? - kérdezte Jeny, mert semmit nem értett a fiú mondatából, hiszen az épp egy brokkolirózsával viaskodott.

A vacsora végeztével kimerülten hulltak bele ágyaikba. Jeny még tavaly mélybordóra, Kevin narancssárgára, Juan pedig zöldre változtatta. A lány még jól emlékezett, amikor szobatársnői sorba álltak, hogy az ő ágyaiknak is változtassa meg a színét. Jeny anélkül aludt el, hogy behúzta volna ágya függönyét, így reggel arra ébredt, hogy vakító napfény simogatja az arcát.

Mikor kinyitotta szemét, Gadát pillantotta meg, aki épp a haját fonta be. Hála Jenyenk már négy éve nem kellett vesződnie a rakoncátlan tincsekkel. Megnövesztette a haját, így most már nem volt nehéz dolga. Izzie korán kelő volt, ezért már lement reggelizni. Mikor a vörös hajú lány belépett a terembe oldalán barátnőjével, kolbász és tojás ínycsiklandozó illata csapta meg az orrát.

De hiába indult jól a nap, a finom élményeket egy kiadós hasra esés követte, mivel Diana, Seline barátnője kigáncsolta, mikor épp Juannel beszélgetett, és így esélye sem volt kitérni a tűsarkúba bújtatott láb elől. Seline már többször megkérte barátnőjét, hogy hagyja békén a három jó barátot, de az nem értett a szóból, most viszont a szőke lány egy határozott mozdulattal őt is elgáncsolta, úgy, hogy a földön kötött ki a vörös hajú lány mellett. Kevin segített Jenynek fölkelni, de Dianával senki nem foglalkozott, így ottmaradt a terem közepén, amíg vissza nem tért az élet a lábába, és föl nem tudott tápászkodni.

Az első héten mindenből megírták a szintfelmérőt, hogy a tanárok tudják, hogy mennyit felejtettek a nyáron. A három jó barát - ahogy eddig is - kiemelkedően teljesített. Ezt nem egy tanáruk jutalomkavicsokkal jutalmazta.

Csütörtökön este Herimone ismét fontos bejelentést tett:

- Mint azt már említettem, hétfőn érkezik hozzánk hat diák, a Gerlasz Mágusképzőből. Kérlek titeket, hogy szívélyesen fogadjátok őket, és segítsetek neki, ahol csak tudtok. Tanár nem jön velük, ezért a mi dolgunk lesz, hogy a környezetet minél otthonosabbá tegyük számukra. Jövő héten elkezdődnek az idősebbek új tantárgyai is, amelyeket két felbérelt professzor fog oktatni, természetesen csak ez alatt a három hónap alatt. A hat diák december közepe tájékán távozik majd, de lehetséges, hogy az ünnepeket is itt töltik. Erről még konzultálunk szüleikkel és iskolájuk vezetésével. A másik fontos problémát, miszerint hogyan értjük meg egymást nem lesz nehéz kiküszöbölni, ugyanis erre a negyed évre egy bűbáj segítségével mindannyian kitűnően beszélnek majd angolul. Természetesen idén is fogunk nektek programokat szervezni, de ezúttal versengeni fogtok az idegen fiatalokkal is, nemcsak egymással. További jó étvágyat!

Ez után mindenki csak az idegenekről tudott beszélni. Találgatták, hogy vajon hogyan érkeznek a fiatalok, és milyenek lesznek. Hétfőre felfüggesztették a tanulást, habár Dylan ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy Gruffieszes csoportja megtekintse újonnan kitenyésztett kedvenceit, melyek csak a korareggeli órákban pompáznak eredeti színükben. A húsz diák álmos arccal és ténferegve vánszorgott ki a kastélyból, és Tagernek vissza is kellett fordulnia egyszer, hogy a ködben megtalálja a raktárhoz vezető ösvényt. Az ez előtti tisztáson Dylan várta tanítványait. Az órán bemutatta kedvenc állatait, a zebráfokat. Ez az állat a zebrák és a zsiráfok keveréke volt, és igen változatosan festett. Helyenként fehér, máshol sárgás alapszínen fekete csíkok, és barna foltok díszítettek teljes összevisszaságban. Egyébként mágikus képességük kimerült annyiban, hogy a hajnali órák után elvesztették eredeti színüket, és kaméleonképességüknek tanulságot téve teljesen be tudtak olvadni környezetükbe. Úgy változtak, ahogy a természet, ezért az óra végén nem volt könnyű dolog befogni a húsz - harminc állatot.

Kiderült, hogy az egyik zebráf meglógott, de amikor erre Dylan rájött, osztálya már hét határon túl járt. A férfi egyedül próbálta kézre keríteni Zizi nevű kedvencét, de nem sok sikerrel.

A fiatalok visszatértek a kastélyba, hogy megmosakodjanak, és felvegyék rendes egyenruhájukat, majd kivonultak a kastély elé, ahol a többiek már várták vendégeiket. Húszpercnyi várakozás után izgalmas közjáték vette kezdetét. Az erdő egyik fájának törzséből előugrott egy hintó, és elkezdett gördülni a pázsiton a kastély felé. Azonban húsz méterrel a célpont előtt megállásra kényszerítette egy alig látható rohanó hosszú nyakú, de amúgy esetlenül rövid állat, és egy nyomában rohanó férfi. A zebráf nagyon jó szórakozásnak tartotta, hogy kergesse szeretett vendégeiket, de mikor utolérte a kocsit Dylan lasszót varázsolt a nyaka köré, és visszavonszolta otthonába.

A hintó bakján egy bordó zakó és nadrágot viselő sárga kalapos férfi ült. Igen mókás látványt nyújtott. Mikor a várakozó diáksereg elé ért, leszállt helyéről, és kitárta a hintó ajtaját. Először négy karcsú lány, majd két fiú szállt ki. Megszokott ruhájukon kívül csak egy pulóvert viseltek, így mikor ráléptek a nedves fűre vacogni kezdtek. A kocsis elkísérte őket a kapuig, ahol kezet rázott az igazgatónővel, majd visszaszállt helyére, és eltűnt a már jól ismert fa törzsében.

Hermione gyorsan bekísérte az iskola vendégeit, nehogy megfázzanak. Megadta nekik a szükséges útbaigazításokat, majd magukra hagyta őket. A Scarlonos fiatalok sokáig néztek a hat diák után, akik elindultak a Nyugti Torony felé, hogy kifúják magukat.

A Scarlon összes lakója nagyon várta a vacsorát. Este hatkor már mindenki ott ült, kivételesen senki nem késett. Kitárult a kétszárnyú ajtó, és belépett a hat fiatal. A lányok fehér rövidujjú ingre emlékeztető blúzt, és színes szoknyákat viseltek. Mindegyiknek ugyanolyan volt a szabása, csak színükben különböztek, ezenkívül mindegyikre egy - egy hálószerű kendő volt kötve. A fiúk közül egyik drapp, a másik pedig sötétbarna nadrágot viselt, és szintén fehér rövidujjú ing. A nadrágok szabása is ugyanolyan volt. Az egyik lány pulcsit vitt a karján, és mielőtt kezet rázott volna Hermionéval, föl is vette. Szokatlan volt nekik ez a klíma, e hát ez nem is volt meglepő.

A vacsora után Hermione néhány szót szólt az újonnan érkezettekhez, majd aludni küldte az immár igen épes ifjúságot.


	3. Mi jöhet még?

Másnap az Ebédlőben óriási zsivaj uralkodott. A hat diák számára egy kisebb kör alakú asztalt állítottak föl, ami felett sárgásfehér homok kavargott. Mikor megjelentek az ételek, ott sokféle ínycsiklandó dolog jelent meg, de Jenyéknek egyik sem volt túl szimpatikus. A görögök viszont boldogan láttak neki falatozni. Mikor befejezték az evést, Hermione odaadta nekik az órarendjüket.

Jenyék felálltak az asztaltól, hogy elinduljanak számmisztika órájukra. Mikor elhaladtak a fehér - sárga terítővel letakart asztal mellett, szófoszlányokat hallottak:

- ... Igen, anyu mesélte, hogy nagyjából mi a lényege. Tudjátok ő tanulta valamikor régen.

- A Gruffieszesekkel lesz az első óránk belőle. Biztos ... - a mondat végét már nem hallották.

- Nézzétek csak! Hetente 11 óránk van velük! Ma a számmisztika és a két bájitaltan. Mondjuk ott mindannyian együtt leszünk – tett hozzá lelkendezve Jeny.

- Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy milyenek! - hadarta izgatottan Kevin. Nem is kellett sokáig várnia, hogy kiderüljön, ugyanis mikor - az ő csoportjukból elsőként - odaértek a számmisztika teremhez, a négy lány és a két fiú már ott voltak. Jókedvűen beszélgettek, bár amikor megjelent a három jó barát, kicsit úgy tűnt, mintha zavarban lettek volna.

- Sziasztok! - köszönt mosolyogva Jeny.

- Sziasztok! - motyogta el sorban mind a hat diák. Három lánynak hosszú sötétbarna haja volt, a negyediknek pedig szőke. Ő volt az, aki tegnap vörös pulcsit vett föl fehér szoknyájához az Ebédlőben. A szőkésbarna hajú fiú, aki a legmagabiztosabbnak tűnt bátortalanul el is mosolyodott.

Megérkezett Hermione, és nyomában a többi diák is. A két fiú és a szőke lány az ablak melletti leghátsó padba ült le, míg a másik három lány a középső padsor leghátsó padjában, ami Juanék helye volt.

Hermione figyelmeztető pillantást vetett fiára, mikor az elindult, hogy közölje nemtetszését a görög lányokkal. A fiú nem akart vitát, ezért inkább leült barátai mellé a szabadon maradt helyre az első padban. Édesanyja elégedetten elmosolyodott. Nem hiába nevelte a gyerekeit.

- Én fogom nektek oktatni a számmisztikát - intézte szavait a hat diákhoz. - Érdeklődnék, hogy a Gerlaszban tanultátok-e már.

- Nem - rázta a fejét a fekete hajú fiú.

- Akkor megkérem Jenyéket, hogy segítsenek nektek bepótolni az anyag nagy részét, ugyanis e nélkül semmi értelme, hogy itt üljetek.

Jeny megdermedt:

- Miért pont nekünk kell segíteni?

- Ugyan már! Te vagy a legjobb - suttogta enyhe irigységgel a hangjában Juan.

- Szerintem örülj neki, hogy nem egyedül kell szenvedned velük – tette hozzá Kevin.

- Kösz! Most megnyugodtam! - csattant fel a lány. Az óra további részében meg sem hallotta Hermione magyarázatát a térbeli egyenletek megoldásáról.

Óra után végigballagtak néhány titkos átjárón, és lépcsőn, míg végül elérkeztek törzshelyükhöz, a negyedik emeleti folyosó beugrójához. Szüneteik nagy részét itt töltötték, a vöröses-bordó fotelokban. Jó kilátás nyílt a parkra, ami most nem mutatott túl derűs képet. Jeny az esőfüggönyön keresztül megpillantotta Dylant, amint épp két zebráffal vesződött.

- Ma még lesz óránk odakint! - szólt panaszos hangon, de barátai csak nevettek rajta. Tudták, hogy nem gondolja komolyan, hiszen mindannyian szerették a legendás lények gondozása órákat, és Dylant is.

Mikor visszafordultak a középső asztal felé, hogy kikérdezzék egymást átváltoztatástanból odalépett hozzájuk a két görög fiú.

- Sziasztok! - köszönt mosolyogva a szőkésbarna hajú. - Azt szeretnénk kérdezni, hogy akkor segítenétek-e nekünk bepótolni az anyagot - ő nem, de barátja láthatóan elvörösödött. Jeny ült középen, és mivel két barátja más bámulnivaló után nézett, mint a két fiú, neki kellett válaszolnia:

- Persze – mosolygott kényszeredetten. A háta közepére sem kívánta ezt a korrepetálást, mivel elég gondot okozott nekik, hogy Dylan kedvencei lassan egy megtermett víziló nagyságát érték el, így kinőve az – eddig otthonukul szolgáló – raktárt.

Átváltoztatástan órán ezért Miss. Gattack megkérdezte, hogy mit szeretnének csinálni: vagy megtanulják, hogy hogyan kell a kacsacsőrű emlőst flamingóvá változtatni, vagy pedig mágia segítségével segítenek neki újraépíteni a raktárt. Természetesen az utóbbit választották. Lebontották az előző raktárépületet, és a gerendákat meghosszabbítva felépítették az újat.

Hatodik órájuk azzal telt, hogy Dylan kedvenceit etették. Kiderült, hogy a zebráfok kedvenc étele az aszdál, egy nagyobbfajta, inkább macskaméretű egér, melynek szürke farka háromszor olyan hosszú, mint a teste, és gyakran fákon tanyázik, mint az oposszumok. Óra végén az volt a feladatuk, hogy kétszer körbe kellett zebráfogolniuk az iskolát, majd vissza kellett jönniük a raktárhoz. Ez mindenkinek nagyon jól ment, leszámítva Tagert, akit zebráfja ledobott hátáról. A fiú egy kartöréssel megúszta, de az állat eltűnt.

Az esti csillagászatóra ugyanolyan „kellemesen" telt, mint mindig. Miss. Lenge levont tőlük negyven kavicsot, és büntetőmunkára ítélte Jenyt, minden ok nélkül.

A csütörtöki legendás lények gondozása óra azzal telt, hogy átkutatták az iskola parkját, sőt még a tengert is, hogy megtalálják Stefanyt. A zebráf már négy napja nem adott életjelet magáról, de a szombati kviddicsmeccsre tekintettel aznap felfüggesztették a keresést. A Gruffiesz játszott a Daraisz ellen. Jenyék vezettek, mikor beszaladt a pályára valami. Az eső miatt csak annyit lehetett látni, hogy valamiféle állat. Jeny éppen védeni készült, hiszen Diana és Seline száguldott felé a piros kvaffot passzolgatva egymás között. Jeny cselt gyanított, ezért nem mozdult a jobb oldali karika elől. Jól is tette. Egy gyors mozdulttal kivédte, de keze vizes volt, ezért elejtette a labdát. Leszállt, hogy elsőként szerezze meg. Dianat megelőzve kapta el fél méterrel a föld fölött, amikor egy erőteljes csapás lelökte a seprűjéről. Csak néhány barna foltot látott, és az esőcseppeket. Azután minden összefojt a szeme előtt.

A meccs szünetelt, hiszen a lányt fel kellett szállítani az Orvosi Szobába. Ezután elkeseredett küzdelem alakult ki. Csak úgy záporoztak a Daraisz góljai az ellenség karikáiba. Kevin három órás rémálom után elkapta a cikeszt, de ez már nem segített az eredményen. A Daraisz 270:160 – ra győzött.

A zebráf elégedetten hagyta el a stadiont, és Dylan még látta, amint beügetett a kastélyba, ahol az elkövetkező napokban páni félelem uralkodott, ugyanis Zizi ott pusztított, és rombolt, ahol csak ért valamit.

Jeny három napig pihent az Orvosiban, ahol ez idő alatt Kevin és Juan a legtöbb idejüket töltötték. A lány oldalán csúnya heg futott végig, de Mrs. Cross biztosította, hogy hacsak az állatnak nincs speciális mérge, akkor két hónap múlva már egyáltalán nem fog látszani. Ezenkívül a jobb szemöldöke felszakadt, ahogy földet ért, és a fertőtlenítő miatt piros volt. Mikor a javasasszony kiengedte szinte menekült társai közé. Kedden este rengetegen vették körül. Mindenki tudni akarta, hogy hogy van, és sokan jobbulást kívántak, ami nagyon jól esett neki. Az volt a nap fénypontja, amikor az idősebb görög fiú, Karl is odament hozzá, hogy érdeklődjön hogyléte felől. A lány zavartan szabadkozott hogy már jól van, és nincs semmi baja, de ezt meghazudtolta a szeme fölötti piros folt.

A szerdai csillagászatórán Miss. Lenge közölte Jenyvel, hogy büntetését holnap és szombaton kell végrehajtania a két görög fiúval együtt.

- Ez röhejes! - sopánkodott Juan. - Már nem elég neki, hogy minket szívat, Karlékkal is ezt csinálja. Tegnap Cindyt küldte segíteni Ronald bácsihoz.

- Legalább nem leszel egyedül - vigasztalta a lányt Kevin. - Legyél optimista!

A büntetőmunkájuk este tízkor kezdődött, ezért Jeny meg tudta írni előtte a háziját. Most is Kevin segítségét kérte, hiszen ő volt a legjobb gyógynövénytanból. Tíz előtt negyed órával kimászott a kárpiton, és elköszönt a manótól. A Nyugati Torony felé vette az irányt, ugyanis megbeszélte a fiúkkal, hogy itt találkoznak. Bekopogott a fehéres-sárga vászonnal borított ajtón, mire David dugta ki a fejét a folyosóra:

- Gyere be! Karl is mindjárt kész van.

A lány mosolyogva belépett a helyiségbe. Azt teljesen átalakították. Régen három részre volt osztva, középen pedig egy az Ebédlőben lévőkhöz hasonló körasztal ált. Most hófehér tapéta borította a falakat, és a helyiség elegáns szalonra emlékeztetett. A kárpitok sárgásak voltak, sőt még a kandallót is vajszín csempe borította. A hatalmas tér közepén jobbra és balra két ajtó nyílt. Balra a lányoké, jobbra a fiúké. A jobb oldali ajtón Karl lépett ki, szokásos egyenruhájukban. Mikor meglátta a lányt elmosolyodott. Az eltelt két hét alatt egész jól megismerték a három jó barátot, hiszen velük töltötték a legtöbb idejüket, a korrepetálásnak köszönhetően.

- Szia! - köszönt.

- Szia! - mosolygott vissza rá Jeny. A szőkésbarna fiút szerette legjobban a görög diákok közül, főként életvidámsága és optimizmusa miatt. Daviddel is jóban volt, de a négy lányt ne szívlelte. Sok volt neki a folytonos viháncolásuk és bohóckodásuk.

Miss. Lenge már várta őket a csillagászati raktár előtt. Az volt a feladatuk, hogy a több mint 50 kilós bolygó -, és csillagmaketteket rendszerezzék. Jeny nagyon hamar kifulladt, de nem hagyhatta abba a munkát, mert a tanárnő leste minden mozdulatukat. Mikor végre látta, hogy nem csinálnak semmi bajt, meghagyta nekik, hogy az ajtó hajnali kettőkor ki fog nyílni, de addig nem mehetnek el, és ha nem végzik el rendesen a munkát, szombaton kétszer ennyi dolguk lesz.

- Őrült ez a nőszemély - szitkozódott dühösen Karl, miközben épp Jenyvel közösen a Szaturnusz makettjét cipelték vissza rendes helyére.

- Ja - nyögött fel Jeny, miután végre megszabadultak terhüktől.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte aggódva David, mikor látta a lány elgyötört arcát.

- Semmi - mondta a lány. Nem akarta, hogy miatta kapjanak még több büntetést a fiúk. Azonban mikor a Plútó tenyérnyi, ám annál nehezebb mását tisztította meg, és helyezte vissza a helyére, összecsuklott. Nagyon kifulladt, és az oldalát hasogatta a fájdalom.

- Mi a baj? - szaladt oda hozzá ijedten Karl, azonban a lány annyira gyenge volt, hogy nem tudott válaszolni.

- Ha Jenynek baja lesz, én megfojtom ezt a nőt - káromkodott a fiú.

- Sürgősen segítségre van szüksége! - ordított barátjára David.

- Zárva az ajtó! Megmondanád, hogy mégis mit akarsz csinálni? - kiáltott vissza egyre idegesebben Karl.

- Fektesd le! ... De ne a kőre! - kiáltott fel, amikor látta, hogy barátjának nincs sok érzéke az elsősegélynyújtáshoz.

- Akkor mégis hova?

- Valahol kéne lennie egy függönynek. Emlékszel? Egyszer fölraktuk, amikor a bolygók aktuális mozgását vizsgáltuk.

- Tényleg! - a fiú végig kutatta az összes polcot és ládát. A sötétkék bársonyanyagot egy hideg radiátorra terítve találta meg. Gyorsan betakarta vele a lányt, aki remegett, és rémült szemmel meredt rá. A fiú leült mellé, és fejét az ölébe hajtotta, majd a fülébe suttogta:

- Ne félj! Mindjárt vége ennek a rémálomnak.

A lány tényleg álmodott. Nyitott szeme előtt egy hófehér sárkányt pillantott meg, aki egy vörös hajú lányt védelmezett. Körülöttük körben több száz vámpír, óriás és dementor állt. A hófehér sárkány elszántan védekezett, de egy éjkék szörnyeteg végül lecsapott rá. A lány utolsó kétségbeesésében, mikor már egy méteresre szűkült körülötte a gyűrű, feltekintett az égre, ahol kisütött a Nap.

Ui.: aki elolvasta, az légyszi ne sajnáljon kritikát írni, hiszen az írónak jól esik, ha véleményezik a munkáját. Remélem, egyik olvasóm nem haragszik meg, ha idézek tőle:

"Mert nagyon fontos dolognak tartom, hogy egy író fejlődjön, hiszen az írásba, amit írt szívét-lelkét belerakta, erre vannak akik elolvassák de egy szót sem képesek írni.. "

Nekem ez a mondat nagyon sokat segített, hogy elkezdjek kritikát írni, és ráébresztett, hogy aki kapni szeretne, az először adjon!


End file.
